camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jullian Omega
Jullian Omega is an Atlanteen/Leumarian Half-blood. His father is the Omega the Omnigod of Annilation, and Destruction. History Jullian Omega was born to loving parents. Unlike most children born of gods, both his mortal and immortal parents were present at the birth. Upon leaving the hosptial his family moved to Las Vegas where they obtained an apartment in the Lotus Casino and Hotel. While Martha Smith Jullian's mother never aged Jullian did and his father being the Omega stayed with them as unlike the all the Other Omnigods and immortals who were forbidden to have active relationships with their children the Omega was an exception. During the next 14 years he stayed at the lotus casino until by accident one of the rides was a gateway to tartarus. After crash landing in Tartarus, Jullian was forced to surive to the horrors and the monsters. While their he came across the Lydian Drakon that Clariesse had killed. The Drakon recognizing that the child was the son of the Omega, he became incredibly protective him and killed and ate any monster that tried to harm him. For nearly 5 years Jullian survived in tartarus and to leave he had to duel Tartarus himself. The duel would be at the heart of of tartarus. To survive he would have to be able to avoid Tartarus's attacks. He began the duel by simply dueling with a sword he had salavaged in Tartarus, hundreds of thousands of monsters watched as he dueled Tartarus, even the primordials, titans, and Giants watched their father duel Jullian. None of them realizing who he was the son of as for nearly 2,500 years all Atlanteen traces of their immortals and demigods had been erased from the minds of all immortals. The battle became strenuos for jullian who at the time only knew how to fight with his sword, and how to dodge. But after tartarus severed his right hand, Jullian in his anger unleashed the power he was not aware of. The Result was as if a 5 gigaton nuclear weapon had gone off. The explosion was so vast that it seared the the heart of tartarus greatly weakening Tartarus. Unleashing his anger was only the begining though with over a million monsters, titans, giants, and spirits being vaporised in the blast, tartarus only truly now began to discover what he was dealing with and he knew now that this might be the best time to forfeit. Ignoring his pleas to surrender, Jullian thrusted his sword through Tartarus impaling him his sword which he had transfered his rage into began to make incredibly blinding light seep through cracks in tartarus, Tartarus's last words were before being put down for the first time since creation were, "Who are you?" to which Jullian responded before Tartarus exploded violently releasing all he had consumed (monsters, titans, and giants), "Jullian Omega, son of the omega and Hero of Atlantis." The following explosion unleashed all the monsters and titans and giants from tartarus at once sending them up through all of tartarus entrances. it would be hephestaus though that would be surprise when Jullian came flying out of one of the entrances to tartarus and ending up in one of his forges. Hephastus sent him to Calyso hoping she could help heal him. While on her island she tried to avoid him as much as she could. Like all other heros she began to like him and fall in love with him. He didn't know how to respond though which quickly made him realize that she wasn't the one for him. He needed time to change. Hephestus finally showed allowing Jullian a first time to meet with him. Hephestus though at first good natured became extremely serious when he said that every single prisoner of tartarus now walked the earth and when people killed them they would just reform where they were. When he prepared to leave the island Calyso begged him to stay saying that once he made his choice he could never return. His response was, "Do you wanna bet on that." Almost a week later Calyso saw him again much to her surprise and to Hephastus'. Hephastus stunned by this paid up for the bet which was the creation of a Artficial right hand replacement for the hand he lost. Jullian's hand would later become a legacy.